Telling everything
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: Regina lida com o fato de ser infértil e sua irmã estar grávida do homem que ela ama. É apenas o/s!


**Uma pequena o/s de como eu gostaria que fosse a cena da Regina contando para o Robin que ela não pode ter filhos. Eu falei um pouco sobre o bebê da Zelena, e lembrando que é MINHA opinião e eu, mesmo achando que foi rápido SIM o Robin seguindo em frente, eu entendi os motivos dele. Se você não gosta de ler história que envolvem essa história, então por favor não leia. E para quem ler, espero que gostem!**

* * *

Ela sente seu estomago embrulhar toda vez que ela pensa sobre isso.

Sua alma gêmea, o homem que ela ama, engravidou sua irmã perversa. Agora ela vai ser a tia de um bebê dele. Ela entende, completamente, que não é culpa dele. Ele é tão vitima nessa situação quanto ela, e ela compreende que se não fosse por ela, isso não teria acontecido com ele. Outro homem se machucou por causa dela. Apenas por ama-la. Não ajuda, nenhum pouco, que ela é incapaz de conceber um filho. Sua irmã dará a ele algo que ela não pode dar. Faz um mês que eles voltaram para Storybrooke e Emma se tornou a nova senhora das trevas, e ela ainda não contou a ele.

Quando eles estavam no restaurante em Nova York e ela disse "Vocês estão presos de uma forma que nós nunca estaremos", ele quase entendeu o que ela quis dizer, mas ela foi capaz de desconversar e mudar de assunto. Além do fato de que era informação demais para ele em um dia só, ela não estava pronta para contar para ele. E ela honestamente pensou que ela seria capaz de ser feliz e esquecer os problemas. Ela consegue, quando ela vê o Roland sorrindo para ela com aquele sorriso cheio de covinhas, ou sente os braços do Henry ao redor dela ou percebe o olhar terno do Robin nela, ela sente muita felicidade e ela se sente em casa. Mas quando ela está sozinha em sua mansão como ela está agora, e tudo está quieto, ela não consegue deixar de se sentir sozinha.

Desde que ela se tornou infértil, isso nunca incomodou ela. Na verdade, ela apenas viu coisas positivas sobre isso: ela não sangrava mais todo mês, ela não ficava de tpm e ela era capaz de fazer sexo sem usar camisinha sempre que ela queria. Ela não estava apaixonada por ninguém, ela não queria construir uma família, e ela sabia muito bem que ela poderia adotar uma criança se ela quisesse. Ela criou Storybrooke e trouxe todo mundo junto com ela, e então ela conheceu Greg, que fez ela se sentir protetora em relação a ele, e fez ela descobrir um lado maternal que ela não sabia que tinha. Ela adotou Henry, e supriu seu desejo de ser mãe. Ela entrou em uma relação com o Robin, e no começo ela se sentiu mal por não ser capaz de ter um filho, pois quando você está apaixonado por alguém é normal você imaginar um futuro com essa pessoa, e esse futuro grande parte das vezes incluí crianças. Crianças que você fez com a pessoa na qual você está apaixonada. Mas com o tempo, com a constante presença do Henry e do Roland, esse sentimento foi embora tão rápido quanto veio.

Sentimento que agora está de volta, com força total, desde que eles voltaram de Nova York. Ela começou a pesquisar, a cada momento livre que ela tinha, em todo livro mágico que ela conhecesse para achar uma poção para reverter a poção que ela tomou no passado. Ela roubou alguns livros da livraria, mas até agora em nenhum dos livros que ela pesquisou continha o que ela precisava. Ela está falhando. Ela arremessa um livro para longe, uma grande sensação de impotência se ponderando sobre ela e ela sente seus olhos ficarem marejados.

Ela se pergunta amargamente por que nada na vida dela pode dar certo por completo. Por que sempre que algo bom acontece, tem que vir acompanhado de algo ruim. Ela limpa as lágrimas de seu rosto, tenta respirar fundo e se recompor mas não consegue. Ela vem sendo forte por tempo demais, e chega um tempo que mesmo a pessoa mais forte tem seus colapsos. Atinge o seu limite. Suas costas deslizam sobre a parede e seu corpo encontra o chão. Ela trás suas pernas até seu peito, fecha seus braços ao redor dela e abaixa sua cabeça.

Ela tenta pensar que ela está sendo boba, que ela está dando muita importância para um negócio que não é tão importante. Ela já tem o Henry. Ela tem o Roland. Por que essa extrema necessidade de quebrar a poção que ela tomou? Mas então as palavras da Zelena voltam a ruminar na sua mente.

 _"Olá irmã," Zelena disse em uma das vezes que a Regina foi visita-la. "Eu estou sentindo o bebê mexer, você quer sentir também?"_

 _Regina sentiu seu coração se apertar, mas por fora sua expressão continuou a mesma e ela apenas revirou os olhos. Ela pegou uma cadeira e se sentou o mais longe possível da Zelena._

 _"Os médicos falaram que você queria falar comigo sozinha?" Regina perguntou indo direto ao assunto, querendo se ver logo livre dali._

 _"Ah, sim." Zelena respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. "Como você pode ver," ela diz olhando para sua barriga, "Eu estou ficando cada vez maior, e esse cubículo no qual você me colocou não é nenhum pouco confortável. Eu gostaria que você me transferisse para uma casa."_

 _Os olhos da Regina se arregalam com a tamanha cara de pau da ruiva, encarando ela com descrença._

 _"Você tem que estar brincando comigo." foi a única resposta da Regina. "Você ainda tem coragem de fazer exigências?!"_

 _"Bom, sou eu que estou carregando a criança dele, não você. Não é como se você pudesse fazer isso." Zelena disse e seu sorriso aumenta ainda mais ao ver a expressão da morena cair._

 _Ao que parece, assim com sua mãe, Zelena herdou a capacidade de saber exatamente o que falar para afetar Regina._

 _"Pois é irmãzinha, eu sei sobre o que você fez consigo mesma."_

 _Regina apenas balançou sua cabeça, disse que a Zelena não ia conseguir nada com esse jogo doentio, e foi embora antes que Zelena pudesse realmente ver como as palavras dela a afetou profundamente._

E desde então ela vem procurando em vários livros um meio de reverter o que ela fez. Sem sucesso, até o momento. Ela queria desfazer a poção não para ter um filho com Robin no mesmo instante, mas porque seria bom ao menos ter essa possibilidade. Ela queria parar de se sentir se sentir péssima, de se sentir como se ela fosse menos que sua irmã. Ela ainda está sentada no chão quando ela ouve barulhos de chaves e a maçaneta da porta principal se mexendo.

Ela se levanta atônita e ao sentir um cheiro de floresta, ela automaticamente sabe que é o Robin. Ela olha rapidamente para um relógio, e percebe que ainda falta 30 minutos para o horário normal que o Robin costuma chegar. Pouco depois de terem voltado de Nova York, David convidou Robin para trabalhar com ele e fazer patrulhas.

"Meu amor, você está aqui?" Ela ouve a voz doce dele, e sente algo dentro dela se acalmar apenas ao ouvir aquele som.

Ela não responde e tenta ir rapidamente no banheiro para limpar seu rosto, porém ele a alcança no meio do caminho. Ele coloca sua mão deliciadamente nos braços dela, fazendo ela se virar para ele.

"Regina você não..." ele para no meio da sentença quando vê o nariz dela vermelho e seus olhos inchados. "O que aconteceu, amor?" ele pergunta limpando as lágrimas do rosto dela com seu polegar.

"Não é nada, já passou, eu estou bem." ela diz forçando um sorriso.

"Você pode até tentar me enganar, mas você não vai conseguir." ele sorri e coloca um fio de cabelo dela atrás da orelha dela. "O que você acha de eu fazer um chá para nós dois e sentarmos no sofá?"

Ele sabe que chá sempre a acalma. E pelo jeito que ele fala, ela sabe que ele não vai forçar ela a falar caso ela não queira. Mas ela decide que ela já guardou isso para si mesma por tempo demais. Está na hora de ela contar para ele. Então ela aceita, vai até a sala e senta no sofá, liga a tv em um volume baixo e espera enquanto ele faz o chá.

Alguns minutos depois ele aparece trazendo duas xícaras de chá em suas mãos. Ele dá uma para ela, que aceita de bom agrado e toma um gole do chá. Ele faz o mesmo.

"Eu quero te contar uma coisa." ela diz em um tom baixo, e percebe os olhos atentos dele sobre ela. "Anos atrás, pouco depois do nosso quase encontro na taverna, minha mãe me encontrou e disse que queria me ajudar a encontrar um novo amor. Minha alma gêmea. Já era um dia emocional o bastante para mim, e ela tanto tentou que eu acabei caindo na conversa dela. Ela trouxe até mim um cara com uma tatuagem de leão, e eu inicialmente acreditei que ele era mesmo minha alma gêmea, o cara que eu deveria ter encontrado na taverna." ela suspira, e então continua a contar. "Então minha mãe nos deixou sozinho para nos conhecermos melhor, e eu não conseguia deixar de sentir o quanto aquilo parecia errado. Algo ali não estava se encaixando. Mas eu pensei que fosse talvez porque nós tinhamos acabado de nos conhecer. Eu tentei dar uma chance e levei ele até um lugar, e... ele tentou me tocar." ela disse isso e ela ouviu os dentes do Robin rangerem.

"Você chegou a descobrir o nome do bastardo?" ele pergunta entre os dentes.

"Robin, calma, isso é passado." Regina diz juntando sua mão com a dele, tentando conforta-lo, ao mesmo tempo tempo achando bonito o ciúmes dele. "Mas sim, eventualmente eu acabei descobrindo o nome dele. Sheriff de Nottingham."

A queixo do Robin cai e então sua expressão se endurece, e ele sibila "Aquele filho da mãe! Eu deveria ter acabado com ele quando tive a chance."

"O que?" Regina pergunta com sua testa franzindo. "Você conheceu ele?"

"Sim. Ele foi o mesmo cara que tentou roubar a Marian de mim."

Dessa vez é o queixo da Regina que cai em surpresa, mas Robin percebe que ela ainda tem mais coisa para contar, então ele se recompõe e fica em silêncio, querendo ouvir o resto da história antes de tirar suas próprias conclusões.

"Bom.. quando ele tentou me tocar, eu senti que aquela tatuagem era falsa. Eu expus o disfarce dele, e fiz ele me contar o que ele estava tramando com a minha mãe. Ele disse que a única coisa que minha mãe queria era que nossa linhagem continuasse. Ela não queria que eu encontrasse um verdadeiro amor, ela basicamente só queria que eu tivesse um filho. E aquilo me enraiveceu e fez eu me sentir usada como eu nunca tinha me sentindo antes. Então eu aprisionei o impostor e preparei uma poção." ela sente seu coração bater mais rápido, ao se aproximar do tópico mais importante. "Uma poção para eu nunca poder ter filhos." ela fixou seus olhos em suas mãos, e então ela levanta seu rosto para encontrar os olhos dele. "Robin, eu nunca vou ter um filho seu." ela diz com sua voz tremendo.

"Regina, amor, não precisa se sentir dessa forma." ele abraça ela e sussurra "Nós temos o Henry, Roland, eu já me sinto completo e feliz com o que nós temos, eu não preciso de mais nada."

"Mas a Zelena... ela vai te dar... algo que eu não posso dar. Você deve ser grato a ela." ela diz gaguejando com a cabeça deitada no peito dele.

Então ele entende sobre o que ela realmente se sente mal, e levanta a cabeça dela, segurando a cabeça dela com suas mãos e fazendo ela olhar nos olhos dele.

"Regina, você sabe como eu me sinto mal sobre tudo o que está acontecendo. Eu admito que eu segui em frente muito rápido, mas eu acreditei mesmo que eu não tinha como voltar para você. Eu tentei fazer o melhor que pude em uma situação horrível. Eu estava ali com meu filho, e a mulher que eu achava ser a mulher do meu filho, e pelo meu filho, meu bem mais precioso, eu tentei reascender o que eu sentia pela mãe dele. Mas mesmo assim eu não consegui. Eu te disse uma vez, que se eu tentasse viver com a Marian, eu estaria vivendo uma mentira, e era isso que eu estava vivendo. Porque eu achei que era minha única opção. E no final não era a Marian, era Zelena, e agora ela está grávida. Eu vou acolher a criança e vou cuidar dela com muito amor, porque ela é inocente. Mas não pense, nem por um momento, que eu sou grato a ela. É claro que não sou. Eu entendo como isso deve estar afetando você, mas por favor, não pense que eu não sou nada mais que feliz com você. Você é tudo o que eu preciso, Regina."

Ela sente seu coração se acalmar um pouco com as palavras dele, e ela enfia novamente seu rosto no peito dele, passando seus braços ao redor da cintura dele e o abraçando apertado. Ele a abraça de volta e coloca suas mãos no cabelo dela, massageando como ele sabe que ela gosta. Ela sorri, e ela percebe que enquanto ela estiver ele ao lado dela, ela estará bem.

* * *

 **Quero muito saber a opinião de vocês! Deixem review por favor 3**


End file.
